La maldición de Sagitario Aiorosx Seiya
by otaku-xan
Summary: Desde tiempos antiguos esta escrito que no pueden haber dos caballeros de sagitario defendiendo a la diosa de la sabidurtia, dos caballeros que dentro de la misma era de la Diosa ocupen aquella dorada investidura.DEDICADA A MIS 20 AÑOS CUMPLIDOS HOY


La maldicion de Sagitario

La última batalla contra Hades había sido dura, sin olvidar su corredera de sangre y había cobrado en su momento muchas y valiosas vidas, pero que una vez acaba la vida de Hades, acabada la guerra santa, Athena había logrado traer de vuelta incluso la vida de Shion, el ex patriarca, pero algo en todo aquello no cuadraba. Seiya de Pegasus y Aioros de Sagitario habían revivido, pero habían desaparecido completamente sin dejar rastro alguno para su localización. Eran los únicos guerreros de la orden que no se habían reunido con sus compañeros cuando su diosa los había revivido.

-Athena-sama-exclamo incrédulo Aioria de Leo, que no podía creer lo que sus jóvenes oídos estaban escuchando.

-Los siento mucho Aioria, pero es algo que no puedo explicar, pues ni yo misma lo entiendo. Cuando Hades fue atravesado por Nike, sentí una extraña fuerza rodear el cuerpo de Seiya, pero busque traer a mis fieles guerreros aprovechando el desequilibrio de este mundo. Todos lograron volver, te puedo dar mi palabra, incluso ustedes fueron capaces de sentir su cosmo, pero en el momento que estuvieron todos aquí, un poderoso cosmo rodeo el cuerpo de Seiya y el de Aioros, intente llamarlos, pero ellos no me escucharon y desaparecieron como lo hizo ese cosmo, no puedo encontrarlos por mas que los busco.-dijo la chica apenada y triste.

-Eso puede decir que quizás se encuentran en la superficie-Comento con esperanza Shun.

-No estaría tan segura Shun…-susurro triste-Es mejor que partamos de este lugar, que pronto volverá a nacer para seguir con su ciclo normal, no porque hallamos matado el cuerpo de Hades, su vida se ha extinguido, simplemente hemos logrado el triunfo en este ciclo-Sentenció ella mientras elevaba su cosmo y envolvía a todos sus guerreros para sacarlo de aquel horrible lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie, los cosmos de los dorados bajaron dramáticamente como el cosmo de los guerreros divinos, fue algo extraño y muy rápido que dejo a todos sorprendidos, menos a Saori.

-No se preocupen, es necesario su poderoso cosmo para traer el equilibrio al thartaro, solo tendrán que descansar para que este vuelva. Ahora…-sus palabras quedaron en sus labios cuando sus ojos vieron dos armaduras a unos metros de ellos.-No puede ser…-susurro con miedo en su voz, ante ello sus guerreros se preocuparon hasta que siguieron los pasos de su diosa. Alli la preocupación paso a miedo en algunos.

A unos metros de los caballeros de athena se encontraban la hermosa armadura divina de pegaso y la armadura dorada de sagitario, ambas colocadas de frente, mirándose, contemplándose. Pero no había nada de sus portadores, ni siquiera su cosmo se podía detectar, Athena sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, por lo cual aumento su cosmo en busca de sus más fieles guerreros, pero abruptamente su cosmo bajo al abrir sus ojos con algo parecido al terror. Sus moradas pupilas no querían dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

-Saori te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado Hyoga

-No puede ser…yo como su diosa debería ser capaz de encontrarlos incluso si quisieran esconder su cosmo, pero simplemente no los puedo encontrar es como si no tuvieran cosmo alguno, no puedo sentir nada de ellos.-Alego la chica con dolor antes que por sus nievas mejillas se deslizaran lagrimas que reflejaban su frustacion y su dolor.

-No llores Athena, quizás por el momento tus fuerzas no son las suficientes, has traído a 15 guerreros de alto poder de la muerte, al fin y al cabo tu cuerpo es mortal-intento consolarla Shion

-Puede que tengas razón, pero me preocupa el hecho de no podar contactarme con ellos, puede que estén en peligro y…-

-Saori, piensa de quien estás hablando, de tus guerreros más fieles y fuertes, ellos sabrán cuidarse, donde sea que estén- le hablo Ikki, enfundándole ánimos.

-Tienes razón, ahora hay muchos que nos esperan y debemos descansar para los nuevos tiempos.-dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa

-Athena, cuando estemos listo, iniciaremos un grupo de búsqueda para encontrarlos, no pierdas las esperanzas, ya verás como los encontraremos-afirmo confiado Dohko a su diosa.

Pero las esperanzas no eran suficientes, pues poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando, los guerreros fueron recuperándose y diferentes grupos de búsqueda salieron para encontrar a los santos perdidos, pero cada grupo que salía llegaba con la misma respuesta. No encontraban por ningún lado ni señas de los santos, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra literalmente. Esta situación tenia completamente angustiada a Saori, pues eran los guerreros más devotos a ellos, a los que más les debía y los que merecían ser felices, pero si no los encontraba no podía retribuirles todo lo que ellos habían luchado por ella, y menos ante a la angustia de su bienestar.

Tampoco se podía ocultar el dolor y la angustia en la mirada del resto de los guerreros, principalmente del hermano de uno de los involucrados. Aioria se sentía desfallecer ante la noticia, su hermano que había logrado ver en el muro de los lamentos se encontraba vivo en algún lugar del mundo, pero ellos no lo podían encontrar, su hermano que había perdido tan solo cuando era un niño, se presentaba ante él como un adolescente, al cual sólo había logrado ver por algunos segundos antes de morir y la cruel realidad le decía que no podía ver a su hermano, no podía amar a su hermano y no podía hablar con su hermano, pues nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, que cruel era el destino con el, ¿Acaso no habían sido suficiente 13 años de sufrimiento?

Así lenta y tortuosamente, las semanas fueron pasando convirtiéndose en meses.

Había llegado el cumpleaños de ambos sagitarios, los cuales se pasaron como un trago amargo para toda la orden de Athena, pues aun no existía ninguna pista del paradero de los guerreros. Y asi siguieron pasando los meses, pasando en total un largo año, desde que Athena había devuelto a la vida a todos sus guerreros dorados y al caballero divino de pegaso.

Los caballeros habían tenido que volver a la rutina de su vida, no como antes que se dedicaban solamente a entrenar, sino mas bien disfrutaban de las bellezas de la vida sin dejar su misión como santos, pero por más que quisieran disfrutar aquella nueva vida entregada por Athena, la desaparición de Seiya y Aioros, no los dejaba indiferentes y los atormentaban constantemente, pues no podían dar crédito que personas tan capacitadas como ellos, no fueran capaces de encontrar a dos caballeros en el mundo.

A pesar de que muchos de los miembros de la orden habían perdido ya la esperanza de encontrarlos, como Athena, esta no había denegado el permiso para salidas en búsqueda de estos muchachos de tan solo 14 y 15 años, para aquellos momentos, tan solo la diosa rezaba que sus guerreros estuvieran bien donde sea que fuera, pues sentía que una fuerza aun mas poderosa que ella, era lo que impedía el reencuentro tan ansiado.

El último grupo que había salido en búsqueda de las santos, eran Aioria, Shura y Saga, los cuales con el paso del tiempo habían limado sus diferencias a tal grado que en el caso de Aioria y Shura había nacido una peculiar relación amorosa. Estos 3 santos eran los que menos querían asumir la pérdida total de tan fieles guerreros, por lo cual no tan solo tenían oportunidad partían a los lugares más inhóspitos que se podrían imaginar, tan solo con la esperanza de encontrarlos.

Ya llevaban unos días de búsqueda en la zona cercana a las montañas de Grecia, un lugar realmente inhóspito y poco transitado por turistas, ese era su primer día en aquel pueblo, que en esos días tenía un gran festival de verano que reunía a una gran cantidad de turistas y prensa regional para cubrir la famosa fiesta. No hubiera pasado nada con la fiesta, mientras la veían por la televisión durante la noche, si Saga no hubiera visto a Seiya pasar corriendo detrás de la corresponsal para abrazar a un sonriente Aioros, ante aquel susto casi se le para el pobre corazón, al gemelo, que sorprendió a sus acompañantes por el extraño y poco masculino grito, ya que no estaban mirando la televisión, pues se encontraban en la cocina, haciendo otros quehaceres.

-¿Saga estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Shura, al ver la cara de asombro del geminiano, tan solo al llegar.

-Yo creo que la edad ya le está afectando-intento bromear Aioria, aunque la cara que había puesto el mayor era bastante extraña-Saga no juegues-advirtió el menor

-Los vi-Logro articular el peliazul, tras recuperarse del shock inicial.

-¿A nosotros?, pero no estábamos haciendo nada como para que…-El atropellado comentario del león sonrojado, fue cortado por su novio

-Espera león, no creo que se refiera a nosotros, además estábamos en la cocina y no nos podía ver desde aquí, ¿A qué te refieres exactamente Saga? ¿A quienes viste?-pregunto curioso el español

-Vi a Seiya y Aioros en la televisión- dijo lo más firme posible mientras indicaba tembloroso el famoso aparato

-¿Qué?- el grito se pudo haber escuchado fácilmente en el santuario

-Acabo de ver a Seiya correr y saltar encima de Aioros para abrazarlo, acaso quieren que se los grafique.-alzo la voz ofuscado ante tanto atrevimiento.

-¿Pero estas seguro Saga?-pregunto incrédulo y nervioso Aioria, pues si era verdad, había posibilidades de encontrar a su hermano.

-No bromearía con algo así Aioria, incluso yo lo dude, con el par de cervezas que nos hemos tomado, pero puedo diferenciar perfectamente a esos dos, y lo eran, tan solo las ropas que usaban eran un poco más modernas que las usadas en el santuario, pero eran ellos.

-Eso significa que se encuentran en la ciudad-comento Shura, dejando ver el trasfondo de aquellas palabras

-Es nuestra oportunidad de en encontrarlos, no podemos perderla, debemos salir de inmediato-exclamo resuelto Saga, como si fuera una orden de guerra.

-vamos-respondieron los caballeros restantes y salieron en búsqueda de los 2 muchachos que habían aparecido en televisión.

Decidieron dividirse y si uno de ellos llegaba a encontrarlos, elevarían levemente su cosmo para dar el llamado, así los 3 se dividieron en direcciones opuestas.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente por donde mirara, aquello lo irrito, pues en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su hermano, necesita hablar tantas cosas con él, incluso pedirle perdón de todas las cosas que había pensado y dicho mientras no había sabido la verdad. Así que para acortar camino se subió a los tejados, para tener un mayor campo visual.

Desde que se había separado de los otros,, había pasado más de una hora y no habían señales de ninguno de los 2 chicos por ningún lado y la desesperación lentamente los estaba embargando, pues no se les podían escapar teniéndolos tan cerca.

-¿Cómo pueden escaparse tan fácilmente de nosotros?-se pregunto molesto Saga, cuando tomaba una de las calles secundarias del pueblo que para su agrado estaba desierta, pero una peculiar voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo puso en alerta.

-¿Aioros, porque nos vamos de la fiesta?-se escucho preguntar a Seiya, al parecer se encontraban cerca, así que disminuyo lo máximo su cosmo y se acerco.

-Seiya, es mejor que nos vallamos, además mañana tienes escuela-intentaba hacerle entender un joven Aioros, que lo hacía caminar tomado de su mano

-Pero Aioros, mañana es el ultimo día, no dirán nada si falto y tú no tienes…-alego con un tierno puchero recargándose en el moreno brazo del otro chico

-No me pongas esa cara que no me puedo resistir y negarte nada-le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la sonrojada mejilla del menor.

-Vamos se bueno conmigo, además me he portado bien…-decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor-…si quieres que me vaya a la cama temprano, tendrás que compartir la tuya conmigo…-susurro a escasos centímetros de los labios del ojiverde, con un tenue sonrojo en las acaneladas mejillas.

-¿No estarás muy pequeño para eso, mi niño?-pregunto divertido, al ver el mohín molesto en el rostro de Seiya, al escuchar su excusa.

-Eres un pesado conmigo, yo que soy un buen novio, te preparo la comida, intento mantener el cuarto limpio, estudio y hago los ejercicios que me pides y tú no eres tan cariñoso conmigo…eres muy malo Aioros...-refunfuño molesto alejándose del mayor

-Espera Seiya, hare lo que me pidas, si ahora te vas a la casa, debo solucionar un problema antes-dijo ahora serio Aioros

-"Me abra descubierto?"-pensó Saga desde su escondite

-Pero…-intento alegar el muchacho ante el inesperado cambio de humor de su novio

-Si quieres que te mime cuando llegue es mejor que te vayas ahora, obedece a tu novio como un buen niño que eres-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa antes de besar suavemente los rosados labios de Seiya, que acepto la caricia gustoso y sonrojado.

-Está bien, pero no demores, sabes que no me gusta estar solo en la casa…-dijo un poco reticente, mientras se iba caminando

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Seiya se perdió por las calles, cuando Saga salió de su escondite para encarar al caballero de Sagitario.

-¿Por qué nos espiabas?-pregunto neutro el moreno, cuando quedo de frente con Saga.

-Aioros, a mi me gustaría saber que haces aquí-pregunto el mayor analizando cada movimiento del menor

-Señor, yo vivo aquí y usted no respondió mi pregunta.-contesto bastante cortante

-Yo te estaba buscando, Aioros, junto a varios amigos, te llevamos buscando hace meses-dijo con cierto dolor en la voz-desde que volvimos, tú con Seiya desaparecieron, por lo cual me extraña tu comportamiento conmigo, soy Saga, caballero de Géminis, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-pregunto extrañado y con cierto miedo en la voz.

-Para serle sincero, no, no lo recuerdo y tampoco recuerdo mucho de mi vida…aunque solo se una cosa de mi pasado, algo que recordé cuando desperté en este lugar al lado de Seiya. "El caballero nacido bajo la constelación de Sagitario, será el caballero mas devoto a la Diosa y no podrá ser feliz con nadie, pues su misión, no contempla a nadie más, pero si en el caso que existiera otro caballero bajo la misma constelación, ambos compartirían su vida, pues será la única forma en que podrá ser feliz, pues dentro de su destino no puede haber una persona nacida bajo otra constelación más que la Diosa para ser protegida", esas palabras fueron las que recordé cuando desperté además de mi nombre, no recordaba familia, lugares, amigos, nada.- respondió con cierta amargura

-¿No recuerdas ni a tu hermano?-pregunto incrédulo de aquellas palabras, el destino no podía ser tan cruel.

-¿Tengo un hermano? -preguntó interesado de las palabras del mayor, que al parecer el debía conocer

-Sí, se llama Aioria-

-Aioria…-al susurrar aquella palabra varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente, una tras otra, donde aparecían otros niños acompañando a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules-Aoria, mi pequeño hermano Aioria…

-Lo recordaste?-pregunto esperanzado

-Recuerdo algunos rostros, el rostro de un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules, que yo siempre tenía cerca o llevaba en brazos…-

-Así es Aioros, pero eso fue hace muchos años, han pasado tantas cosas, incluso ahora que volviste con nosotros…no sé ni por dónde empezar-expuso nervioso, pues nunca imagino encontrarse con un desmemoriado caballero de Sagitario.

-Usted dice conocerme y que me ha estado buscando, eso ¿también incluye a Seiya?-pregunto con cierto miedo, pues no quería perder a su pequeño por nada del mundo

-Así es Aioros, a él también lo estamos buscando…me dejarías la opción de al menos hablarte de tu pasado, ¿haber si recuerdas?-pregunto esperanzado que el chico accediera.

-Está bien, Saga, hay muchas cosas que he querido saber, pero tendrás que acompañarme a la casa, no puedo dejar a Seiya solo por mucho tiempo…-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, iniciando la caminata.

-El sabe defenderse solo- afirmo recordando la fuerza y el carisma del chico.

-Lo que hayamos sido cuando teníamos nuestra memoria, ahora no corre.- dijo por un segundo serio, para retomar su cálida sonrisa

-No te entiendo-le respondió confuso

-Mira te voy a contar como ha sido nuestra vida desde que despertamos, pues la casa queda a las afueras del pueblo. En primer lugar, Seiya es mi novio-dijo bastante orgulloso y con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas- Cuando yo desperté, me encontraba en la montaña donde esta nuestra casa, desperté y recordé aquellas palabras y mi nombre, pero nada más, fue extraño pues me sentí perdido y asustado, pero antes que pudiera expresar aquellas emociones me di cuenta que Seiya se encontraba dormido a mi lado, mejor dicho sobre mi pecho, pensé en despertarlo, pero como no lo conocía, lo deje durmiendo hasta que despertara, para ver si él me conocía. A los minutos el despertó, pero se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo, cuando intente hablarle, se asusto y se puso a llorar. Cuando lo vi así, tan desvalido y tan hermoso con aquellas lágrimas, quede prendado de él, y me jure protegerlo. Así que intente calmarlo y nos dimos cuenta que ninguno de los dos recordaba nada, al menos recordábamos nuestros nombres y mas menos nuestras edades.

Luego de nuestro extraño despertar, le dije que lo mejor era encontrar un pueblo y preguntar donde estábamos, así lo hicimos, cuando llegamos al pueblo, no me soltó el brazo en ningún momento, miraba a las personas con recelo y no se sentía seguro con nadie, incluso ahora no se siente seguro de estar solo, pues no es capaz de confiar completamente en las personas, quizás sufrió algo en el pasado, no te podría decir. Bueno la cosa es que la gente del pueblo nos ayudo y nos acogió al saber que habíamos perdido la memoria y no teníamos familia. A los dos nos metieron a la escuela, pues decían que no era bueno que trabajáramos, así que dependemos de la señora del alcalde del pueblo, ella de cierta forma nos adopto. Así hemos pasado nuestro tiempo aquí, adaptándonos…aunque a Seiya le ha costado mucho…al principio pensé que era tímido, pero me di cuenta que le tiene miedo a la gente, como si de un momento a otro lo fueran a traicionar y a herir, así que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, lo cuidaba y lo mimaba en lo que podía, hasta que sin darme cuenta enamore al pequeño y nos hicimos novios, ahora sonríe mas y confía un poco más en la gente, pero tengo que estar con él, así que si tu nos conoces, me podrías decir que paso con nosotros, como para haber perdido la memoria y haber despertado en medio de la nada.-le dijo bastante animado invitándolo a entrar a una pequeña casa.

Cuando entro a la casa, se encontró con un lugar pequeño, pero muy acogedor, que le hizo recordar al templo de sagitario.

-Seiya llegue con alguien!!-aviso, para que el chico no se asustara.

-…-Saga quedo sin palabras, cuando vio la cabeza de Seiya por una de las puertas de la casa, que lo miraba con cierto miedo en la mirada, aquello le hizo sentir extraño y hasta cierto punto malvado.

-Seiya, acércate el es un amigo, no te hará nada-le dijo convencido, para agrado de Saga, pues eso significaba, que los recuerdos de Airos, aun persistían dentro de su corazón.

-Pero…jamás lo había visto-Respondió cuando Aioros, se encontraba frente a este. Ahí Saga pudo verificar las palabras de Aiorios, Seiya se veía como un chico asustadizo, desconfiado y tímido, nada que ver con el chico, vigoroso y carismático que había conocido, que no tenía pelos en la lengua.

-Seiya, es el un amigo de nuestro pasado-le dijo con seriedad, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del menor, que abrió enormemente los ojos ante el significado de aquellas palabras

-¿El nos conoce?-pregunto con cierto anhelo, pero a la vez recelo en su voz.

-Así es, mejor dicho el con otras personas nos han estado buscando por meses, yo te mande a la casa, pues sentí una extraña energía como la que hemos practicado, muy familiar y prefería estar solo para confirmar mis sospechas.-

-¿Energía? Te refieres al cosmo-confirmo con una leve sonrisa Saga

-Cosmo…-susurro extrañado, pero rápidamente su rostro cambio a uno de total alegría-¡¡si el cosmo!!, es como sentir el universo dentro de nuestro cuerpo!!!-hablo sonriente Aioros

-¡¡Lo has recordado!!-exclamo feliz Saga de los rápidos avances de Aioros.

-Lo ves Seiya, debemos confiar…quizás recuperamos nuestras vidas-comento esperanzado.

-No quiero-fue la respuesta tajante del menor, que desconcertó completamente al ojiverde.

-¿No quieres? ¿Por qué no quieres? - ¿Qué podía motivar al menor no querer recuperar su antigua vida?

-No quiero que me separen de ti, no me interesa nada más. Puedo vivir sin recordar mi pasado y quien soy, pero no podría vivir sin ti, tu lo eres todo para mí-alego el menor mientras abrazaba desesperado al mayor, que sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo.

-Seiya…yo quiero que recuperes tu vida, pero eso no significa que me alejare de tu lado, lo que hayamos sido en el pasado, no puede ser tan terrible, como para separarnos…-le afirmo mientras lo separaba lentamente de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos- Desde que te vi quede prendado de ti, por lo cual no hay forma de que desaparezca de tu vida, porque yo te amo, más que a mi vida y yo jure protegerte.-le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Aioros…-susurro Seiya al borde de las lagrimas, no quería llorar y menos frente a un desconocido, pero tenía miedo de perder la razón de su vida.

-No temas Seiya, te juro que jamás me separare de ti, ¿Por qué no mejor duermes?-le aconsejo, mientras limpiaba el rastro de las lagrimas. –Mañana por la mañana te contare todo lo que tengas que saber, ahora descansa…ha sido un día largo-le susurro mientras lo acompañaba a la habitación y lo recostaba, tardo un par de minutos con mimos y cariñosas palabras para que el joven Pegaso quedara dormido.

-¿Se durmió?-pregunto Saga cuando vio aparecer a Aioros del cuarto

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-le dijo avergonzado, por su falta de educación.

-No te preocupes, realmente tenias razón con tu presentimiento, aquel niño no es el Seiya que yo conocía, a pesar de que se comportaba como un niño, era valiente, luchaba fuertemente por sus ideales y siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos, al parecer todo lo que vivió antes de perder la memoria, hizo que su corazón se protegiera, pues a pesar de mostrarse siempre feliz, no creo que lo haya sido, pero es como si lo que su corazón escondía hubiera salido a flote-

-Tenemos una larga noche Saga y soy todo oídos-le dijo resuelto Aioros, sentándose frente al mayor

- Bueno en primer lugar…-

Saga comenzó con la guerra santa y la vuelta a la vida de los guerreros dorados y de Seiya, le conto lo que había sucedió y lo que habían hecho después, luego fue contando desde las batallas más nuevas hasta las viejas, principalmente contaba las hazañas de Seiya y sus amigos. Fue doloroso contarle lo sucedió 14 años atrás y toda la situación que había estado detrás de aquellos acontecimientos tan horribles. Géminis quería ser sincero, pues no merecía ocultarle la verdad a Aioros, ahora que estaba vivo, pues de esa forma, el chico sabría todo desde su boca, desde la persona que había destrozado su vida y la de su hermano menor y la que había ocasionado la desaparición de la armadura de sagitario y el famoso torneo galáctico, para el cual habían preparado a tantos niños, incluyendo a Seiya. Las horas fueron pasando lentamente hasta que el amanecer pronto se hizo ver, toda la vida de Sagitario había sido contada, pero desde la perspectiva de Saga, del verdugo de su desgracia, según Saga.

-Un santo de Athena…-susurraba impresionado Aioros de la vida que Saga le estaba contando-A pesar de que suena increíble, siento que es verdad…hay algo dentro de mí que lo dice, pero encuentro tan distante todo lo que me has contado, es como si fuera otra persona…-le comento angustiado de no poder recuperar su memoria.

-Puede ser que necesites a otros, para lograr recordar-le dijo con una leve sonrisa, pues a pesar de contarle todas las cosas que había hecho, Airos había demostrado el buen corazón que tenia, y le había perdonado alegando que él no se encontraba en sus cabales y no era responsable, mejor dicho nadie era responsable de lo que había sucedió más que el dios de la guerra que lo había poseído.

-¿Otros?-comento esperanzado

-Si, te comente que todos los santos de oro salimos en tu búsqueda, yo me encuentro con tu hermano y su novio…deben estar preocupados de mi desaparición…-comento divertido de imaginar al joven de Leo, siendo tranquilizado por el pacifico de Shura

-Mi hermano…-aquellas palabras sonaban tan bien-¿Puedes llamarlos? Acá no tengo teléfono…-alego un poco desilusionado.

-El cosmo no solo sirve para pelear como te había dicho, nosotros podemos detectar cosmos y si lo elevo ellos vendrán acá en un par de minutos…-le dijo para elevar su cosmo levemente, por unos cuantos minutos…

Y no estuvo equivocado, a los pocos minutos pudo sentir el cosmo de Shura y el de Aioria acercarse a la casa.

-Espérame un poco...Tu hazlos pasar yo iré a ver a Seiya…no quiero que despierte y me vea con tanta gente desconocida-le dijo nervioso, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba pegaso durmiendo.

No basto que entrara al cuarto para que sintiera unos leves golpes en la puerta, la cual fue a abrir con una leve sonrisa, que se acrecentó al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Aioria y la de preocupación de Shura.

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte en este mismo instante, maldito Saga de géminis…-alego furioso el león, tan solo el verle la cara

-Nos tenias preocupado Saga, hiciste desaparecer tu cosmo, pensamos que te había pasado algo ¿Qué paso para que no volvieras en toda la noche?-pregunto curioso a la vez que miraba el interior de la pequeña casa, que se le hacía de cierta forma familiar.

-Se nota que aun son unos niños…-alego divertido, haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

-No me vengas con bromas, que no estoy de humor…además si es por eso tu ya eres todo un vejestorio, deberías jubilarte ya…-siseo molesto mientras pasaba siendo seguido por un resignado Shura.

-Haber, niños ¿qué les dije anoche antes de separarnos?-les preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Que se yo, además anoche tomamos muchas cervezas, que voy a recordar, sin olvidar que nos dejaste en vigilia toda la maldita noche, no te hagas el chulo ahora…-le respondió molesto el menor, cruzado de brazos sobre el sillón.

-Que si los encontráramos eleváramos nuestro cosmo…-Respondió Shura, para el desconcierto de Aoria.

-Así es y aquí me tienen….-Les dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-Aioria…-se escucho una cuarta voz, una más infantil, que sonó a espaldas de saga, que dejo a los recién llegados sin palabras.

-Aioros…-Susurro incrédulo Aioria, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo que más había anhelado en todos esos meses, volver a reencontrarse con su hermano.

-…-El rostro de sagitario, al haber pronunciado el nombre de su hermano tras haberlo visto había palidecido considerablemente, el suelo le había comenzado a dar vueltas.

-¿Aioros?-escucho que alguien susurraba su nombre con preocupación, pero a los segundos ya no supo nada, pues había perdido la conciencia.

-Aioros!!-grito Saga preocupado, alcanzando a tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de sagitario, para que no callera al piso bruscamente-Creo que la impresión fue demasiado fuerte…-susurro preocupado

-¿Aioros?-Se escucho otra voz infantil, provenir de una de las habitación, se trataba de Seiya que había despertado por el ajetreo, el cual miraba con horror el cuerpo de Aioros entre los brazos de Saga-¿Qué…que le hiciste?-preguntó aterrado, pues habían otras dos personas con el hombre que había llegado con Aioros.

-Te lo puedo explicar Seiya…-intento explicarse Saga, ante el delicado estado del menor

-El me prometió que se quedaría conmigo, el lo prometió…-decía mientras hipaba, pues sus ojos se habían llenado rápidamente de lagrimas-dijo…que no me dejaría solo…-sus ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor, que Saga jamás había percibido en las orbes del muchacho.

-Seiya de que hablas?-pregunto Aioria, olvidándose por breves segundos de su hermano, intentando acercarse al menor que consideraba como un pequeño hermano.

-…-Cuando escucho el nombre de aquel extraño y la proximidad de este, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, no sabía qué hacer y estaba aterrado.

-Aioria, Shura déjenme a mí esto…-intervino con los otros dos caballeros-Seiya, necesito que me digas ¿dónde puedo dejar a Aioros?, pues se desmayo al ver a su hermano. Necesito que confíes en mí, no quiero hacerte daño y no quiero apartarte del lado de Aioros, tan solo queremos que vuelvan con nosotros.-si no lograba ganar la confianza del menor, no sabía que podría suceder.

-¿Por qué debo de...Confiar en ti?-respondió entre sollozos, mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos

-Pues nosotros somos compañeros de tu novio y el chico rubio que esta aquí es su hermano Aioria-

-¿Su hermano?-pregunto extrañado, desviando su mirada al hombre que lo había llamado. Ahora que lo miraba con tranquilidad, se parecía mucho a su novio, incluso el nombre era casi igual

-¿Eres el novio de Aioros?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio, por aquella información

-Pues si…-susurro quedito, sonrojándose profundamente

-Saga tu encárgate de Aioros yo me encargare de Seiya…-dijo tajante acercándose con seguridad al menor que lo miraba con curiosidad y miedo.- Escúchame muy bien pequeño-le dijo tomándolo suavemente de los brazos- Desde que te conocí, te volviste en una persona muy importante para mí, pues me hiciste recordar mucho a mi hermano y como eres el novio de él y una persona muy especial para mí, no voy a permitir que nada de pase, eso te lo puedo jurar- Le hablo, intentando asimilar la información que recién había recibido, para poder ayudar al chico.

-…-Aquellas palabras y aquella convicción, eran las mismas con las que le hablaba Aioros, ese chico tenía que ser el hermano de Aioros, le infundada la misma seguridad que su novio. Al sentir aquella confianza que sentía con sagitario sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Seiya?-pregunto preocupado Aioria, pesando que había asustado al menor.

-…- El moreno no respondió nada, simplemente se abrazo con fuerza al cuerpo del león y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo Seiya, nadie los lastimara…-susurraba Aioria con lágrimas en los ojos, a la vez que acariciaba con cariño los castaños cabellos de pegaso.

Con aquella confianza obtenida con el pequeño, pudieron acomodar a Sagitario y esperar que se recuperara de su desmayo, mientras que Seiya era mimado por Aioria hasta que cayó nuevamente dormido, por las fuertes experiencias que había pasado tan solo al levantarse. Así ambos sagitarios se encontraban dormidos ante el atento cuidado de Capricornio, Leo y Géminis.

Decidieron que lo mejor era esperar que despertara Aioros, para decidir que iban a hacer, aunque en todo ese trascurso, Aioria no se separo de ninguno de los dos chicos, se encontraba tan feliz de haber encontrado a las dos personas más queridas para él, que se sentía tan dichoso y lleno de vida.

-¿Tú crees que Aioros haya recuperado la memoria cuando vio a Aioria?-pregunto Shura a Saga, cuando ambos se encontraba en la cocina de la casa, preparando algo de comer para cuando despertaran los caballeros durmientes.

-No te puedo asegurar nada Shura, pero es muy probable y sería lo mejor para la salud emocional de Aioria, no creo que podría resistir el rechazo de su hermano, luego de haber vivido uno por Seiya…el está muy conectado con ambos, así que lo mejor es que Aioros, por lo menos recupere la memoria…Seiya no lo encuentro tan preparado…- le comento inseguro

-¿Preparado? SI es un santo de athenas, el puede con todos, incluso es un caballero divino-alego sorprendido el español.

-No me refiero a eso Shura…creo que esta personalidad que ha formado Seiya, es lo que su corazón ha ocultado por todo este tiempo como caballero, el siempre ha buscado la atención de los demás con sus travesuras y con su alegría, ¿No has pensado que puede solo ser una forma de buscar cariño? El es el más pequeño de los caballeros y siempre tuvo problemas con el resto de los niños cuando estuvo en el santuario entrenando, has pensado que quizás, ¿busca la aceptación de los demás?- expuso Saga, ante el desconcierto del menor.

-Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza…aunque yo pase por cosas parecidas cuando tenía su edad…-

-Shura, nuestro entrenamiento fue distinto, dejamos de ser niños mucho antes, prácticamente desde que recordamos fuimos entrenados para ser caballeros, a el le quitaron su vida a su hermana, por un ideal que jamás quiso y que le fue impuesto. Ellos debían sobrevivir, no era como nosotros que teníamos asegurado nuestro puesto como futuros caballeros.

-Es algo complicado…-

-Lo se, por eso creo que no es bueno que Seiya recuerde ahora, simplemente habría que dejar que recordara paulatinamente no obligarlo a hacerlo-

-Chicos!!-los llamo Aioria desde la entrada de la habitación-Creo que Aioros está despertando…-susurro con alegría que se reflejaba en sus azules ojos.

Entusiasmados llegaron a la habitación, donde se encontraba Seiya y Aioros dormidos en la misma cama. Pegaso tenía fuertemente afirmada la mano izquierda de sagitario, que lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos.

Sentía un leve dolor de cabeza y los ojos bastante pesados, pero sintió una cálida mano aferrarse a la suya, así que busco el dueño de aquel calor y se trataba de su pequeño Seiya, que para su extrañeza tenia rastro de lagrimas en las mejillas que aun permanecían sonrojadas. Aun mas desconcertado de encontrarse dormido, se incorporo suavemente para no despertar a su pequeño, encontrarse a sus camaradas, frente a el mirándolo expectante, principalmente al que parecía su hermano Aioria, con varios años más que el.

-Haz crecido bastante Aioria…ahora pareces mi hermano mayor…-alego con una sutil sonrisa, que provoco las lagrimas de felicidad en el león, pues eso significaba que su hermano había recordado.

-Nii-san…-

-Si alguien nos viera deberías decirme ototo, no parezco tu hermano mayor…tengo 15 años y tú?-pregunto no muy seguro de la respuesta.

-Ya tengo 20 Aioros…-susurro avergonzado, para diversión de los otros dos caballeros.

-Todo un hombre, Santo de leo…y no solo nos encontraste tu, sino también Saga y Shura…quien lo diría?-bromeo con una cálida sonrisa

-Bueno, es verdad que no somos las personas más idóneas para…-

-De que hablas Saga? Cuando tú me contaste mi pasado yo fui sincero y rectifico mis palabras, ustedes no fueron responsables de lo ocurrido, simplemente fueron víctimas de un Dios retorcido, ahora que nuestra Diosa nos dio una nueva oportunidad debemos de vivirla…como yo lo hice este ultimo año…-susurro con cariño mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Pegaso.

-Aioros…-susurro Seiya entre sueños

-Hay tantas cosas que nos gustaría saber Aioros…-exclamo emocionado Aioria.

-Pero antes quiero saber algo, ahora que has recuperado tus recuerdos como Santo, ¿qué pasó cuando revivieron?-pregunto intrigado Saga.

-A decir verdad es confuso incluso con mis recuerdos de caballero…cuando revivimos, sentí el cosmo de Athena llamarme, pero un cosmo aun más poderoso me rodeo y me dijo que la Diosa debía pagar con sus guerreros más devotos, yo intente preguntar ¿Pagar qué?, pero aquel cosmo me respondió antes que pronunciara palabra alguna. Para que se mantenga el equilibrio, entre los caballeros, ya que en esta era no debería existir ningún sagitario, también me dijo que torcimos el destino de este ciclo, por eso yo debía olvidar mi historia como caballero de sagitario y a pesar de resistirme, el cosmo era más poderoso, aunque antes de perder mis recuerdos me junto con Seiya, por lo cual concluí que él era sagitario y lo intente proteger con mi cuerpo, después de eso no recuerdo, posteriormente desperté en esta montaña. Realmente creo que por las palabras de ese cosmo, es una especia de maldición que surge cuando se rompe el equilibrio del ciclo.-expuso convencido Aioros, mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la cabeza del dormido Seiya.

-Quizás con athena y Shion podamos resolver estas dudas…ahora me gustaría saber si ¿vas a volver con nosotros?-pregunto curioso Saga

-Mi deber como santo de Athena es estar con mi diosa.-afirmo sin dudar en sus palabras

-¿Y tu deber con Seiya?-pregunto curioso Shura

-Lo tendré bajo mi cuidado como mi discípulo…creo que la maldición no contaba con 2 caballeros de sagitario…así que no se cómo podría recuperar sus recuerdos tan fácilmente como lo hice yo…-expuso inseguro, por la suerte de su pequeño

-Yo creo, que tus recuerdos volverían al ver a tu hermano, lo que no estaba contemplado es que aparecieran por televisión, pues si no podíamos encontrar sus cosmos, no había necesidad de ser tan cuidadosos con su memoria- dijo sencillamente Saga

-Es verdad…si no podían detectar nuestros cosmos, implicaba que no nos podían encontrar, no había necesidad de resguardar aún mas nuestros recuerdos…o mejor dicho los míos-

-Seiya no ha visto a su hermana en años no creo que sea capaz de recuperar sus recuerdos viéndolo ahora, pues es muy poco lo que recuerda de ella-comento con desgana Shura.

-Creo que lo mejor es que Seiya redescubra la orden y lo que implica ser un santo, ahora no estamos en guerra así que me gustaría cuidarlo como lo he hecho este ultimo año-susurro anhelante el caballero de sagitario al ver a la razón de su nueva vida dormir tranquilamente.

-Tan solo debemos partir para dar la gran noticia a todos, ya que todos hemos salido en su búsqueda, no ha habido un caballero que no haya salido.

-Lo que tú quieres es volver luego con Ángelo…-dijo pícaramente Aioria

-Yo no tuve la suerte de venir con mi pareja como otros…-refunfuño Saga con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas

-Con masky-chan?-pregunto sorprendido Aioros

-¿Masky-chan?-pregunto incrédulo Aioria antes de estallar en carcajadas, que despertaron y asustaron a Seiya.

-Shura controla a mi hermano…-alego Aioros, mientras tranquilizaba a Seiya

-Aioros…-susurro alegre de verlo despierto y a su lado

-Aquí estoy pequeño y siempre estaré a tu lado…ahora recuerdo mi pasado, lo que soy, pero eso me da más motivos para cuidarte y protegerte-le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos a ir?-pregunto el pequeño al separase de los brazos de su novio

-Volveremos a nuestro hogar Seiya, con nuestros amigos…con nuestra Diosa.-

-¿Nuestra Diosa?-pregunto extrañado de aquellas palabras

-Todo lo entenderás a su tiempo Seiya, yo estaré ahí contigo-le confirmo con un suave beso en la frente-ahora debemos prepararnos para partir, hay muchas personas que nos quieren ver-

-Está bien…-En la habitación ya no se encontraban los otros caballeros, pues habían encontrado que ese era un momento solo de Aioros-Tu hermano es igual a ti…me hizo sentir seguro para confiar en él-le confesó con una tímida sonrisa

-Ya verás que poco a poco confiaras en nuestros amigos, pues realmente lo valen- le afirmo.

Así ambos prepararon sus pertenencias para el viaje y bajaron al pueblo a despedirse de la mujer que había sido casi una madre para ellos, prometieron volver. Cuando ambos muchachos llegaron a la casa, llevaban un hermoso cachorro de león en brazos.

-¿Aioros, porque llevas eso?-pregunto extrañado Saga.

-No es para mí Saga, solo recordé lo que más deseaba mi pequeño hermano como regalo de cumpleaños. Siempre quiso tener un león en casa y creo que ya es lo suficientemente mayor para tener uno. Feliz cumpleaños hermano-le dijo mientras le entregaba el pequeño cachorro que se acurruco rápidamente entre los brazos del león-Lo ves, serás una buena madre…-comento con malicia

-Aioros!!-alego completamente sonrojado Aioria, ante la connotación de aquellas palabras

-Yo solo digo hermano…aun eres joven-le dijo divertido.

Así para el cumpleaños del León volvieron al santuario donde todos se sorprendieron de volver a ver a los tan buscados santos, aquellos que pensaron jamás volver a encontrar. Al parecer los dioses habían sido clementes y le habían devuelto a Aioria lo que más deseaba, su familia.

Fue una larga caminata donde fueron recibidos por todos los santos que miraban incrédulos al caballero de sagitario que saludaba a todos sorprendidos por el paso del tiempo, mientras actuaba como escudo de un temeroso Seiya, que veía a todos con desconfianza y recelo. Mientras iban avanzando por los templos, eran acompañados por el resto de los caballeros dorados, que miraban con alegría la vuelta de aquellos guerreros tan leales, aunque también extrañados de la actitud de pegaso.

-Vamos Seiya no es tan malo-le susurraba Aioros para calmarlo, mientras este no se separaba un centímetro del cuerpo de sagitario

-Este lugar me da mala espina Aioros…no me agrada…-confeso el muchacho inseguro que intentaba no mirar a nadie en particular.

-Mira ya llegamos al templo de Athena, ahí veras a nuestra Diosa y a todos los caballeros de la orden reunidos, todos quieren saber que ha ocurrido con nosotros…-

-No me gustan los lugares con mucha gente…-Afirmo temeroso, mientras detenía sus pasos y los pasos de sagitario.

-Son personas de bien Seiya, ya verás que nos trataran bien pues son nuestros amigos-comentaba para persuadirlo de sus temores, los cuales estaban llamando la atención de algunos caballeros dorados que habían detenido su marcha al templo sagrado para ver que sucedía con el santo divino de pegaso.

-Aioros…yo no quiero ir-susurraba nervioso el moreno, intentando soltarse de los brazos de su novio

-¿Qué te impide ir al encuentro de las personas con las cuales viviste durante tu infancia? Incluso tu hermana se encuentra ahí- Refutaba sagitario sorprendido del miedo y la resistencia de su pequeño novio

-Por favor Aioros…-Imploraba Seiya con los ojos humedecidos, para asombro del mayor

-Pero…-Intento buscar una excusa

-HAY UN COSMO ADELANTE QUE ME DA MIEDO!!!!-grito con los ojos humedecidos, mientras encendía poderosamente su cosmo, llamando a la armadura divina de pegaso, que antes de entender ya se encontraba sobre su asustado cuerpo.-¡¿Qué es esto?!-pregunto sorprendido y palideciendo al instante

-Seiya es mejor que te calmes-le comento Shaka que se había quedado a observar, como Angelo, Kanon, Saga, Aioria y Shura.

-…-El muchacho había escondido su atemorizada mirada de los dorados-Que sabias palabras salen del santo más cercano a Dios…-exclamo con sarcasmo, mientras elevaba aun mas sus cosmo, alarmando al resto de los dorados que se encontraban en el templo sagrado junto a Saori. –Me puedes decir ¿Por qué debería calmarme?-pregunto mientras elevaba la vista, para dejar ver uno ojos sin brillo alguno.

-Seiya esto no es gracioso-advirtió Sagitario ante el comportamiento tan agresivo de su pequeño

-Caballero de sagitario tuviste suerte de que hubo un segundo nacido con la misma constelación…-pronuncio aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno y desprecio

-Tú no eres Seiya-concluyo rápidamente Sagitario al ver el extraño comportamiento del moreno

-Así es…sabes es difícil atormentar a un santo dorado de athena, pero si puedo atormentar a un niño de tan solo 13 años, que no tiene familia que es despreciados por muchos y desconsiderado por sus pares, obtienes mejores beneficios…-expuso mientras sonreí con malicia al ver que se encontraban el resto de los caballeros dorados, los de bronce y Saori.-Valla llego todo el regimiento de la estúpida Diosa…al parecer no has aprendido a defenderte solo a pesar del tiempo Athena…tú y tus guerreros que se sacrifican por ti…eres una burla para todos los dioses del Olimpo, no eres capaz de solucionar tus propios problemas, dejando tus asuntos e manos de simples mortales …-pronuncio cambiando su burlona voz a una seria y fría.

-Como te atreves a atacar a uno de mis caballeros!!-alego Saori furiosa por aquel atrevimiento, después de haber terminado la Guerra Santa tan recientemente.

-Mira estúpida niña malcriada…-escupió con desprecio-yo solo me aproveche de una antigua profecía que tu deberías haber tomado en cuenta antes de haber revivido a tus dos guerreros de sagitario…desde las eras más antiguas está prohibido que dos caballeros de sagitario simultáneamente luchen para Athena, utilizando la armadura dorada de su constelación…¿Acaso tu querido abuelo nunca te dijo?...-pregunto divertido, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la orilla del camino, donde se iniciaba un profundo precipicio, por la peculiar naturaleza del santuario.

-Eso es una mentira, jamás ha existido una escritura así- respondió seguro Shion, al ver aquella situación tan extraña en el caballero de pegaso.

-Siempre tan soberbios los santos de Athena…la famosa diosa de la sabiduría…que no sé donde la tiene…-exclamo con burla, mientras deslizaba con insistencia su mano por el cuello- Tienes suerte que perdí casi todo mi tiempo atormentando a este pobre niño, lo cual me regocijo como no tienes ideas…atormentar a un niño es lo más dulce que puedes experimentar…solo existe una persona que podría salvar la poca cordura que queda dentro de la infantil mente de Seiya de pegaso, no queda mucho tiempo…si para el anochecer de mañana no lo salvan, perderá totalmente la cordura, su inocencia y su sonrisa…no cambio su personalidad simplemente por lo que su corazón sentía…no le tenía miedo a la gente porque si…yo cada noche me encargue de atormentarlo…-Dijo con real deleite-Y no se imaginan como lo hice…-exclamo con perversión- Lo mejor será…descubrir cómo recuperarlo-susurro antes de que un oscuro cosmo saliera del cuerpo del pequeño caballero y desapareciera.

Cuando aquello sucedió todos quedaron sorprendidos, que no se dieron cuenta de la cercanía del pequeño al precipicio y más que al perder aquella extraña posesión el chico había perdido completamente la conciencia. Cayendo peligrosamente en dirección al vacio. Todo aquello había ocurrido demasiado rápido

-Maldición!!-dijo Sagitario, que se encontraba más cerca. Elevo su cosmo y llamo a su armadura dorada, lanzándose al precipicio para salvar a Pegaso. Extrañamente por más que intentaba acercarse, no lo podía hacer, era cómo si existiera una fuerza que le impidiera salvar a su niño-Vamos Seiya no me dejes ahora, dijiste que querías estar conmigo!!!-grito asustado Aioros, al ver la cercanía de unos peñascos al inconsciente cuerpo de su pequeño.

Sagitario cuando pensó que perdería a su pequeño, sintió una nueva fuerza impulsarlo llegando al cuerpo del inconsciente joven, logrando protegerlo del inminente golpe, por la rapidez y poca practica con su cosmo. Cuando impactaron con el suelo, Aioros había logrado llegar parado, por lo cual él fue el que más resintió el golpe, pero su propia salud poco le importo, pues rápidamente inspeccionó el estado de su niño y lo que vio lo aterrorizo.

Seiya se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, pero totalmente perdidos, no respondió a sus llamados se podía decir que estaba inconsciente, pero de sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar lagrimas que no se detenían.

-Seiya!!!-grito desesperado el ojiverde al no recibir reacción alguno de su niño-No debería haberte traído…tenía que haberte escuchado…no te protegí como prometí...-susurro arrepentido acunando el pequeño cuerpo de pegaso, que había perdido cualquier rastro de su cosmo.

-Aioros…-escucho el llamado de su diosa, pero no quería escucharla, por ella estaba perdiendo a la persona que mas amaba.-Fui demasiado egoísta pequeño…se fuerte yo te salvare y te llevare lejos…-susurro arrepentido, por primera vez de seguir sus pasos como santo

-No tomes decisiones apresuradas Sagitario-Aconsejo Shaka

-No te metas santo de virgo-escupió con veneno el griego para desconcierto de todos.

-Aioros no debes perder la calma…sé que es difícil y…-

-Que sabes!!!-grito fuera de sí a su propia Diosa-El no quería venir…no quería recuperar su vida, el me estaba pidiendo ayuda y yo no lo escuche por ti, por mi maldita obligación como caballero-

-Aioros mide tus palabras!!!-advirtió Shion

-Estoy harto de medir mis palabras!!! De que me han servido?? Para ser manipulado, asesinado, olvidado y despreciado para eso me ha servido medir mis palabras, pero no lo volveré a hacer, no permitiré que Seiya tenga que pasar por esas atrocidades, no permitiré que pierda su inocencia y sus sueños y ninguno de ustedes me lo va a impedir-reto con violencia mientras desaparecía ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Pero como...-

-Calma Athena, Aioros ha pasado por meses muy difíciles, creo que se encuentra en su derecho, tuvo sobre sus hombros demasiadas responsabilidades y acontecimientos que marcaron su vida, tiene derecho, además debes considerar que aun es un niño-Comento Saga para amenizar la extraña situación.-Debemos apoyar a Aioros en estos momentos, Seiya lo es todo para él, pues Aioria tiene su vida y no le queda nada mas…-

-Tienes razón…debemos ayudarlo, han pasado tantas cosas…-susurro apesadumbrada la muchacha.

-Shion, creo que deberías investigar sobre aquella maldición de sagitario, puede servirnos para salvar a Seiya, pues nos queda poco tiempo…-aconsejo Géminis por la delicada situación

Sagitario se había movido a la velocidad de la luz sin proponérselo a su templo, pero se encontraba tan molesto de toda la situación y con sus propios compañeros que no lo pudo evitar. Su prioridad en esos momentos era su pequeño que no reaccionaba a ninguno de sus llamados y seguía llorando, aquello lo tenía completamente aterrorizado, por lo cual sin importar lo que le sucediera tan solo al llegar al cuarto principal del templo había encendido su cosmo alrededor del cuerpo de su pequeño, intentando llamarlo.

Desde que había aparecido en su templo, nadie había podido pasar, pues en su desesperación Aioros había elevado su cosmo a un nivel que estaba formando una barrera alrededor de su templo, lo que impedía, cualquier ayuda de exterior para desconcierto de todos, pues ese no era el Aioros que recordaban, este era un chiquillo impulsivo que estaba actuando sin medir sus consecuencias-

-No deben de juzgarlo, deben recordar que ha vivido como un niño normal el último año y ama a Seiya con todo su ser, ha significado todo para él en los últimos meses, no pueden pedirle que actúe calmadamente, pues no lo va a hacer, su mente de niño está mucho más marcada, sin olvidar que estuvo mucho tiempo ene l inframundo-alego con frustración a sus camaradas y a su propia Diosa.

Todos estos sucesos habían ocurrido cerca del mediodía y ahora la noche se acercaba con velocidad para miedo de Aioros, pues eso significaba que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y no sabía cómo recuperar s u pequeño niño que al menos había dejado de llorar, pero no reaccionaba. Con algo de esfuerzo había logrado quitarle la armadura divina y cubrirlo con mantas para que no enfermera. El aun permanecía con su armadura, pero no le importaba enfermar, si su novio no se salvaba de que servía que tuviera salud. No estaba dispuesto a hacer una nueva vida después de lo que había pasado con su vida anterior.

Estaba tan sumido en mantener su cosmo, que no había notado los intentos de sus compañeros por entrar o los llamados de su Diosa, su atewncion estaba completamente en el cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos, aquel niño que le había alegrado la vida con su inocencia, con sus ocurrencias y con sus sonrisas. El tenia que salvarlo para retribuir todos esos momentos en que habían estado juntos.

Sin proponérselo las lagrimas habían comenzado a sugir de sus cansados ojos, pues una cosa era ser un caballero dorado y otra muy distinta utilizar el cosmo luego de 14 años por tanto tiempo, estaba seguro que no seria capaz de resistir muchas horas mas, ya que el cansancio lo estaba obligando a cerrar los ojos constantemente, hasta que sin proponérselo quedó dormido.

Cuando sagitario perdió la conciencia por escasos segundos la barrera en sagitario desapareció, el cosmo de pegaso rodeo el cuerpo de ambos caballeros para desconcierto de los santos que habían ingresado al templo. La energía de pegaso era muy fluctuante pero abrazadora, por lo cual no podían acercarse lo suficiente, incluso Camus con sus técnicas no podía contrarrestar aquella fuerza en el cosmo.

Así simplemente tuvieron que quedarse como guardianes de los cuerpos de aquellos santos hasta que algo cambiara, pues no podían hacer nada aun, pues Shion no daba con pistas de la famosa maldición.

El amanecer se encontraba llegando al santuario y para la desesperación del resto de los caballeros que se encontraban resguardando el templo de Sagitario. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol llegaron al templo del centauro, el santo del templo despertó sobresaltado, pálido y tembloroso. Su cuerpo se encontraba ardiendo, pero estaba sudando frio. Había pasado una noche demasiado horrible, ya que en sus intentos de comunicarse con Seiya a través de su cosmo había logrado comunicarse con él a través de su sueño y dentro de este había podido ver todo lo que su inocente niño había pasado durante los momentos en que él se encontraba alejado. Aquel desgraciado se había encargado de marcar profundamente la mente de Pegaso, sin que este fuera consciente, por eso no podía explicar sus miedos y temores.

-Aioros!!-Llamo Saga preocupado a su compañero, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-…- Aioros se sentía enfermo tanto emocional como físicamente. Pero tenía claro lo que debía hacer para salvar a Seiya.

Con esfuerzo se levanto con el cuerpo pálido de su pequeño, que al menos había podido cerrar sus ojos. Se encontraba demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos como para escuchar a sus compañeros o a su mismo hermano. Solo tenía un objetivo y debía cumplirlo luego, pues mientras más se demorara, el pequeño Pegaso era el que lo resentiría.

Con pasos seguros subió hasta el doceavo templo, hasta llegar al jardín de las rosas venenosas de Aphodita, ahí recogió algunas para desconcierto de Piscis que intento detenerlo, pero Shion fue el que detuvo sus pasos.

-Aphodita es necesario…-susurro serio el patriarca

-Pero son peligrosas para cualquier caballero que no sea yo-exclamo con aprensión

-El lo tiene completamente asumido y está dispuesto a asumir los riesgos…en los escritos que logre encontrar algo aparece sobre la maldición de sagitario y dice que cuando hay dos guerreros de aquella constelación tan devotos y en la misma época irremediablemente se enamoraran, pues es la forma de escapar a los efectos de Eris, pues no puede soportar tanta devoción por Athena. Supuestamente Seiya no debería haber sido elegido como caballero, pero como así fue, quedo destinado a ocupar la armadura de sagitario y esa envestidura durante la vida de Athena ha sido usada por 2 caballeros distintos del mismo signo, por lo cual la maldición se presento…pero no entiendo porque ataco a Seiya, lo que si se…o mejor dicho pude…averiguar…es que el brebaje tiene que estar hecho con devoción y amor a la pareja, no tiene ingredientes establecidos, estos dependen del santo y de las circunstancias….-comento con frustración el lemuriano.

Con aquella extraña verdad, los santos no perdieron rastro de su compañero y de su extraña preparación. Así lentamente las horas fueron pasando, hasta que el ocaso se hizo presente.

Aioros se encontraba exhausto, pues en ningún momento había dejado a Seiya que en esos momentos ardía en fiebre, para desesperación del mayor, que esperaba con todo su ser que lo que estaba haciendo salvara la vida de su pequeño sol, pues si eso no ocurría no estaba dispuesto a seguir viviendo. Había regresado a su templo con algo de esfuerzo, con el extraño brebaje que había preparado a lo largo del día. Su cosmo a lo largo del día había bajado considerablemente, por lo cual sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, si no se apresuraba seria tarde. Se sentó apoyándose en uno de los pilares de su templo que daba a la entrada de este y dio un largo trago al brebaje que consistía en diversas especias. Lo mantuvo por algunos segundos dentro de su boca para luego besar los fríos labios de Pegaso e intentar introducir el tibio líquido dentro del cuerpo del menor, pues dentro del brebaje tenía que haber un intercambio de fluidos entre los sagitario.

Los minutos pasaban y los santos se encontraban atónitos, pues no entendían como aquel extraño brebaje podría salvar la vida del más pequeño caballero y ante sus ojos ocurrió lo increíble.

Un casi imperceptible suspiro se escuchó en medio del tembló, este había salido de los sonrojados labios de Seiya que había abierto levemente los ojos, para alegría de Aioros.

-Seiya..-susurro con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas Aioros

-Te amo Aioros y…no te dejare por nada…-susurro con algo de esfuerzo el morocho por la fiebre que aun persistía- Sabes…

-Dime-Lo alentó a hablar, mientras lo miraba embelesado

-Mientras dormía, se me apareció una mujer…me dijo que se llamaba Eris, fue muy amable conmigo, me dijo que si despertaba seria por el profundo amor que me tenias y que debía ser afortunado por tenerte, pues no muchos han tenido mi suerte…también me dijo que te cuides porque eres un buen niño…-exclamo con una cálida sonrisa a pesar de su sonrojado rostro- Yo también creo lo mismo Aioros, tu eres increíble, no importa si eres un santo o un simple humano yo igual te amare, pues amo lo que eres por dentro…-

-Yo también te amo mi niño…-

-También me dijo…que podíamos ser felices, pues esto era una prueba…y que la habíamos pasado, asi que nos daba su bendición…no hay nada que nos pueda separar Aioros…nada…

-Nada ni nadie nos separara Seiya…-Susurro seguro Aioros, antes de ceder al cansancio.

Cuando esto ocurrió los cosmos que impedían que otros caballeros interrumpieran desaparecieron, por lo cual pudieron ser auxiliados por un desesperado Aioria y el resto de los caballeros que los cuidaron con todo el cariño que tenia, pues ellos habían demostrado que a pesar de haber perdido sus memorias y de las adversidades, su amor era mucho mas fuerte que una simple maldición. Su amor iba mucho más allá de los designios de los Dioses.

FIN.


End file.
